


Just Relax

by powerfulsmiles



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsmiles/pseuds/powerfulsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is exhausted and Yunho provides a way to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

The door to the flat shut quietly, heralding the return of the younger man. Yunho cocked his head, eyes on the doorway where he expected his other half to appear at any moment. His thoughts briefly lit on the question of why the younger man was so subdued; typically Changmin burst through the door at the end of the day, jubilant in the relative safety of the front door. Today, there was an overall lack of energy, a sure sign that something was wrong.

"Changmin-ah, is that you? I'm in the living room. I have a beer here for you."

Despite the word "beer" being used in Yunho's greeting, there was no verbal response, but rather a slow sound of shuffling feet in his direction. A tall, lean body paused in the wide doorway, tension and exhaustion making itself known through Changmin's body posture. If the doorway had not been present, he might have folded in on himself and collapsed to the ground. It took Yunho only a second to catalog all the places of tension in his lover's body and he came away with a rather grim picture. By this point, Changmin had yet to utter a sound, but his eyes, normally rather bambi-like, pleaded with Yunho for comfort.

"No beer Chami?" Changmin shook his head decisively, but didn't let up on the bambi eyes. That alone was startling, as his lover was enamored of having at least one beer for relaxation's sake. If the offer was rejected, it was a sign of just how stressed the younger must be. It was time to pull out the big guns. 

"I will meet you in there, just give me a few moment to collect somethings and save my document. Do whatever you need to get comfortable, okay?"

Changmin nodded and trudged off, barely dodging the few pieces of furniture between him and their shared bedroom. Yunho briefly toyed with idea of teasing the younger about it, but discarded the idea quickly, at least for now. There would be time for teasing after Changmin had been taken care of. 

Once Yunho had completed his task and had grabbed all the necessary items, he headed towards to bedroom, mind formulating a plan. He paused in the doorway at the sight of Changmin eagle-spread over towels on top of the duvet, with only the bottom half of his body clothed. By all appearances, he was sound asleep but the tension along his back revealed his true state of awareness.

Yunho quietly picked his way to the bed, admiring the long lines of his lover's back and the mess of his hair as Changmin burrowed his face deeper into the softness of the mattress. He lifted his body so that it curved slightly more in Yunho's direction, but made no other movement. By that point, Yunho had decided to start with the head and work his way down that delectable body, ending with the feet. With this route in mind, he knelt on the bed by Changmin's hips. 

This elicited movement from the younger as he tried to squirm simultaneously away from the divet caused by Yunho's knees and towards his elder lover's body heat. Yunho stayed him, sending long warm strokes up and down his back in an unhurried manner. Changmin melted with a low murmur and brought his legs closer together.

Yunho smiled and whispered "Min, I am going to start with your head. I'm just going to put it into my lap, okay baby?" Changmin grunted his acquiescence and helped to maneuver his body into an appropriate position, face down in Yunho's thighs. Long finger's came up and began to rub slow circles at the maknae's temples, first small and gradually getting larger. The circles continued down the length of face that Yunho could reach, earning him a heartfelt groan and a soft nudge of appreciation. 

Yunho softly bestowed a kiss on the top of Changmin's head, while easing his legs out from under the boy's face. "Don't move Min-ah, I just need to reach the rest of you." He then walked on his knees until he was level with the prone boy's lower back and lifted a leg to straddle him. This earned him a questioning growl, but no accompanying movement. The response given was a soft nudge of a knee into the waist and two hands returning to the scalp, threading fingers through the locks of hair. Yunho kneaded the scalp from the crown, slowly and gently making his way around and down towards Changmin's long neck. 

A slight detour was made at the end, as Yunho could never forget that adorable pair of ears that stuck out from beneath Changmin's mop of hair. The owner of said ears growled a warning and bucked his hips up and back, a sublte display of his displeasure. Yunho stuck his tongue out at the back of Changmin's head. He really couldn't help the obsession with the maknae's ears. They were adorable! When Yunho had failed to appreciate the warning, he recieved a smack on the thigh. This really had no effect upon Yunho's obsession but in order to placate the man beneath him, he grudgingly moved on. 

Now sitting on Changmin's ass (with a small moment of silence for its loss of plumpness) Yunho drizzled the oil over the broad back, apologizing softly for the difference in temperature. He quickly smoothed the oil over arms, shoulders and neck before digging in deeper for the muscles. Moans could be heard from beneath him as the oil rose to a more pleasant temperature. Yunho's thumbs made broad sweeps of Changmin's back, following the lines of his body, rubbing hard in tight circles whenever a knot was discovered.

Unbeknownst to Yunho, he had begun to hum, his melody rising and falling with how he moved his hands. Thus, he was startled when Changmin spoke. "Mmm keep humming Yun. It is surprisingly calming." Yunho nipped his reply over the beauty mark on Changmin's neck and concsiously continued his melody, now being formed in a way that reminded Min of 'Wedding Dress'. 

By the time Yunho had finished with his lower back, and had removed his boxers to begin on his thighs, Changmin found himself literally purring his pleasure. Everything was covered in massage oil, and there were only limited remaining patches of tension in his body. 

"Hot, oily and hairy. Just how I like 'em." Yunho gently teased the younger, a thumb pressing hard into the arch of Changmin's right foot. The left leg swung around in a gentle kick, its owner too tired and content to put much force behind the reprimand. Pleasure was strumming lazily through both of them, but the events of the day had taken their toll and both were too tired to fool around. That didn't stop the teasing though; not much could. 

"Oh so that is why you give me back-rubs and date me. I was curious for your reasoning. I guess I can rest easy tonight now." There was a small smile on Changmin's face.

Yunho grinned from his perch at Changmin's feet. "Darn, I guess I let me secret out." He clambered off the bed and stretched langouriously, t-shirt riding up. Changmin followed its path lazily, never too tired to appreciate the view. He watched his hyung amble to the bathroom, heard the sound of running water. "Yunho! What am I supposed to do with all this oil on me?" 

"I was going to wrap you in towels and form a Changmin-burrito until tomorrow. Less work that way." 

"How am I supposed to sleep as a burrito?" It went unspoken that Changmin was really complaining about his inability to snuggle. It was an important part of his sleeping routine. 

"Then get up and take a shower." Yunho stood over Changmin, trying desperately to hide a smile, knowing full well what his lover's response would be.

"I guess being a burrito wouldn't be too bad..." This was cut off by a rather attractive yelp, as Yunho rolled Changmin then flipped him under the covers in a rather half-hazard manner. "Be careful you dolt. I am delicate."

A full-bodied laugh escaped Yunho, the thought of a delicate Changmin being side-splittingly funny. Once he had calmed down (and Changmin had stopped glaring) he crawled into bed and tucked them in, wedging himself against the human burrito. "Feel better Chami?"

A happy sigh was all he got, the burrito curving itself around him. There wasn't much he wouldn't do for his maknae. Although now Changmin had to give him one tomorrow. Hopefully, they could incorporate some other...attention into the back-rub. 'Like I said', Yunho sleepily thought. 'I like him hot, oily and hairy.'


End file.
